


A Little Bit Beyond Destiny

by Anythingisfine



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: #96linefest, #onceuponadawn, M/M, Reincarnation AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:00:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anythingisfine/pseuds/Anythingisfine
Summary: "Oh yeah! Now that you mention it, I did see a red panda there" Soonyoung hummed "But he sure is a lazy bum, he just sleeps and eats all the time except when the pretty eyed kitty cuddle him, then he got aggressive when someone comes too close"Jun scrunches his nose "But I like that panda… He's always so cuddly and he has a really cute yawn and smile! Just like Hoonie!"





	A Little Bit Beyond Destiny

"what are you reading?" Wonwoo peers through Jun's shoulder. _He really should change his position… That pose can't be good for his spine…. _

"ah, Wonwoo!" Jun cranes his neck to see the bespectacled boy, giggling like a kid "nothing!"

Wonwoo snorts, "sure….." he pets his friend fondly "you're not playing games or looking at pictures of kitten tho, so…"

Jun really is grateful for having the **best** best friend _can someone have best best friend? Or do the term best friend already describe how best they are??_ Jun frowns.

Said **best **best friend rolls his eyes "Earth to Jun? Answer my question and stop going too deep into your head when someone is talking with you, okay?"

"huh? Oh yeah… It's about this celestial spirit that goes through life cycles and got reincarnated as different beings everytime" Jun's eyes lit up "it's really funny 'cause in one of those reincarnations she got turned into a pig and in another she's a man!"

"So you're reading one of those SI/OC fic again?" Wonwoo hums "that one sounds interesting"

"no! This one is a real novel! And what makes you think I read those kind of fics anyway??" Jun blushes furiously and try to hide his face behind his sweater paws.

"what's SI/OC fic? Is it a new movie genre?"

"that's sci fi you illiterate hamster. SI/OC fics are those stories where the writer puts themselves as the main character in the stories they write,or something like that."

Jihoon explains to Soonyoung as they enter the living room. The 96 line members have decided to spend the day together while the rest of the group are busy with their individual schedules. Eventho the four of them have no similar hobbies or interests, they agree that spending some time with your yearmate might be a good idea even if they end up just chillin around doing nothing (or sleep, in Jihoon's case).

"Junnie, you like reading stories like that??"

"no, I don't! Don't listen to Wonwoo, Soonyoungie!"

"please, everyone knows you like reading those cliché and cheesy romance fic which stars Woo-"

Jun practically body tackles Wonwoo in his attempt to shut his best best friend's mouth while screeching like a banshee. "who? Me? No way! I would NEVER! Cliché, cheesy romance stories?? AS IF! YOU MUST HAVE BEEN MISTAKEN WON! AHAHAHAHAHA!"

The performance unit leader looks at his fellow Gemini in worry "Junnie? Are you okay there?"

"don't worry soon, Junnie is _fine_" Jihoon smirks "it's okay Jun, we all know how much you **love **being swept off your feet with **cliche **and **cheesy **gestures"

Jun groans, whimpers, whines and curls into a ball "not you too, Hoonie!"

Jihoon's smirk turns into a fond smile before he school his expression into his usual deadpan.

Wonwoo snorts, _Who is he kidding? He is so smitten with Jun it's a wonder only half of the group realize his feelings. _

"aww Junnie~ no need to be embarrassed! It's cute how you're such a sucker for romance~" Soonyoung crouchs in front of Jun while squishing the older 96 line's cheeks "if you're not reading those…. Fic, than what is it?"

Jun sighs, "it's about reincarnation and yeah the genre is romcom but this one is more comedy than romance!"

"speaking of reincarnation, have you guys ever think about it?"

"what? Reincarnation?" Jihoon snorts "I'm pretty sure Soonyoung is a type of rodent in his previous life"

"true" Wonwoo silence Soonyoung with a kiss before his temperamental boyfriend could protest, "but what i mean is, do you ever think… Maybe we all know each other in our previous life? Look at us, thirteen guys getting along like this isn't really normal right?"

Jihoon is sceptic "you mean getting crammed in limited living spaces and spending most activities together for years during our formative years isn't enough explanation?"

"uuuu you mean we all could be families or friends even in our previous life? Oh! Maybe we all have this invincible thread that connects us!"

"I think you mean invisible, Jun" Jihoon humms "well if that's the case, I think it's cool too"

Soonyoung whispers to his favorite hip hop unit member "how could Jun not realize Jihoon's affection? He's the only one in Jihoon's too-pure-too-innocent-for-the-world-UwU list!"

"i'm pretty sure Seokmin is in that list too, but i got your point"

"what are you guys whispering about?" Jun asks.

"it's uhhh-"

"I just told Soonyoung i saw a fortune teller that says they can read your past, maybe we can ask them about our previous life"

"and you're sure they're trustworthy? Aren't that kind of fortune teller just do it for the money?"

Jun looks at Wonwoo with wide eyes "really? I think that sounds fun! Should we go check it out?"

Wonwoo smirks at Jihoon "i don't know Jun, some of us just wants to sleep and do nothing you know"

"you know what? Maybe going for a walk isn't such a bad idea after all" Jihoon scowls "the fortune teller probably gonna tell us how Wonwoo was such a tyrant in his previous life or something"

* * *

"is this the place Won?" Jun peers at the tinted window of the shop "it doesn't look like someone's inside…"

"ah there's an eviction notice posted here" Soonyoung squints to read "it says the landlord evict the tenant on the basis of….spreading misinformation?"

"what does that mean?" Jun tilts his head to the side.

_God he looks so cute when he's confused like that_ "that means the fortune teller Wonwoo saw was a fake who tries to gain money by pretending to be able to see things others can't"

"oh, that's a shame…." Jun looks at his personal interpreter (whenever the shorter male is with him) "i'm sorry Hoonie, i waste your precious day off… You could have gotten a couple hours of sleep by now!"

_Oh no_ "Junnie, it's okay i don't mind. Going on a walk with you guys isn't a waste at all-" Jihoon ignores the snorts coming from the couple "how about we go eat something? You said there's a good beef stew restaurant around here right?"

"are you children looking for some fortune telling?"

The four friends turns around. There's a beautiful lady in a red dress, carrying a parasol in one hand and a glass of wine in the other.

Soonyoung scrunched his face "well, we were. But apparently the place is already closed, so…."

"Are you a fortune teller, miss?" Jun asks curiously, "but you kinda look like that WOOW goddess of marriage"

"WOOOW you got good taste, kid" the lady laughs merrily "but unfortunately I am neither a goddess of marriage nor am i a fortune teller"

The three look at each other confusedly, before asking their friend how they know the lady in red.

"Oh no we do not know each other, don't we young man? I merely stop by when i saw you youngsters looking lost in front of this shop" the lady answered, smirking "although, if you are interested in fortune telling, I have to say instead of asking strangers about your future or your life, you should reflect on your past and your own life, no? Since you're the one who lives it."

"...... What?"

"Well then, I should go now" the lady emptied the wine glass in a single gulp, opening her parasol along the way "goodbye children, may you find what you're looking for"

The boys watch the lady cross the street and disappear among the crowds.

Soonyoung wrinkle his nose "what the hell just happened?"

"Beats me"

Suddenly they heard a growling sound "... Junnie, are you hungry?"

Jun blushes "Uhmm, a bit?"

* * *

_The sunlight hits Jihoon in the face, but the girl doesn't mind at all. After all, today is a really nice day with sunny skies, gentle breezes and children's laughter ringing in the air as the scent of flowers fills the entire park. _

_Jihoon is usually content with staying in her tree, away from the crowds but close enough to enjoy the atmosphere. However, Jihoon's curiosity has been piqued and she has been wondering about the new addition in the park since last week. _

_The petite flower spirit walks around the park, never straying far from her tree. A couple hours later, she still hasn't found the source of her curiosity. Dejected, Jihoon sits at the base of her tree, fiddling with her pink hair as she contemplates what she's going to do for the rest of the day. _

_At that moment, she saw what she's been looking for. A beautiful girl with purple hair sitting on a tree across Jihoon's. She has a small smile adorning her face as she watches the people mingling around the park. _

_As Jihoon approaches the girl, her small smile become wider. Jihoon stops in front of the girl "Who are you?" _

_The girl's still smiling while tilting her head to the side. She doesn't answer Jihoon. _

_Jihoon narrows her eyes "Where are you from? What's your name?" **how are you so pretty? **_

_The girl kept her smile and tilt her head to the other side, but there's a hint of confusion on her expression. _

** _She doesn't understand what i'm saying, huh? Is she a foreigner? _ **

_Jihoon points to herself "Jihoon", then points to the girl while tilting her head. _

_The girl blinked a couple times before her eyes widened and her mouth forms a small o, eagerly she points herself "Jun!"_

* * *

"Hyung! Wake up!"

"...... You're buying me 30 bottles of cola for waking me up"

"But hyung! I just did what manager told me to!" Mingyu sulks pathetically.

Jihoon sighs and rubs his eyes sleepily. _It was a dream?_

"Fine, I'm waking up now" the shorter male makes a bee line to their shared wardrobe "what's our schedule today?"

"Uhhhh we're supposed to go to NY?"

"Hmmm" Jihoon grabs the nearest T-shirt and his favorite sandals "Gyu, fetch me my bag will you?"

Mingyu pouts "I'm not your servant hyung…."

"But you did what manager told you to" The older boy yawns "and I was the one who raised you, so my command have more priority"

"You didn't raise me! My parents did!" The puppy whines.

"You owe me 50 colas for that"

"Hyung!"

* * *

"Did you get any weird dream last night?" Wonwoo said as he took the seat next to the composer.

".... You too?"

Wonwoo humms, "I thought I was the only one, but Soon said he also has a weird dream but he couldn't remember it so…."

"Maybe it's just a normal dream, there's no need to be alarmed" Jihoon puts his earphones and trying to adjust his seat for a more comfortable sleeping position.

"You think so?"

"Wonwon~~, what are you doing with my precious Hoonie~??"

The maknae of 96line elbows his best friend while groaning, "Get off Soon"

Soonyoung sniffs "I'm trying to tackle my hot boyfriend, Hoon. It's not my fault you're sitting there."

Jihoon just rolls his eyes and tries to go back to sleep.

* * *

_"You're good at this" Jihoon complements his new friend. _

_Jun beams at that "I live with many spirits back in my hometown. We always braid each other's hair like this!" _

_"Oh, cool" Jihoon tries to sound nonchalant "any boyfriend?" _

_"huh?"_

_"I mean, girlfriend, or lover…." the pink haired spirit tries to hide her blush but failed miserably "... Do you have anyone you miss back home?"_

_Jun blinks slowly, trying to understand Jihoon's question and thinks how to best reply it "I miss my sister, she's still a sapling when I last saw her…I'm worried if she can survive the cold season…"_

_ **Of course she misses her family…. Stop asking stupid questions Jihoon!** _

_"I'm sorry to hear that" Jihoon gives her best reassuring smile to Jun (even though she rarely smiles before meeting the pretty spirit) "but I'm sure she's going to be okay. Your friends are going to take care of her, right?"_

_"... Yeah… You're right!" Jun smiles gratefully, kissing Jihoon's cheek to show her gratitude "Thank you for your encouragement, and for being such a wonderful friend! I'm so happy I have you in my life"_

_Jihoon couldn't help the blush that's forming, her heart race like never before.** I'm the one who should be thankful for having you here with me.**_

* * *

"Right, so everyone already got their keys, right?"

The thirteen boys gives their answer in various degrees of excitement.

"Kwannie, let's switch room" Jihoon says, throwing Seungkwan a key and snatching the one Seungkwan's holding.

"Uhh, why? Usually you avoid rooming with Ju-" Seungkwan whimpers as he cradles his side from Jihoon's jab.

"Junnie, we're roommates now, that's okay right?"

Jun's face lit up at that "We are? Oh, Hoonie do you want me to help carry your bag? My hands are free so…. "

"Oh? Sure" Jihoon hands Jun his bag before entwining his hand in the other boy's free hand "Shall we? I'm tired, we should head to our room and rest, 'kay Junnie?"

The older boy lit up even brighter and clutches the younger's hand tighter, nodding his head vigorously.

Soonyoung's jaw drop at the scene that played in front of him just now "what the…. Wonwoo do you know what happened to Jihoon?"

"I'm tired, bye"

Seungkwan watch with furrowed eyebrows before yanking Chan and Hansol aside, "what just happened?"

"You mean how the cheesy 96liner just had an icy interaction while the hopeless combo just went ahead hand in hand to a hotel room?" Chan deadpan "man, I don't even wanna know what Woozi hyung gonna do to Junnie hyung"

"Wait, shouldn't it be the other way around?" Hansol wonder

The maknae just sighs and rolls his eyes "Didn't you see how Woozi hyung look at Junnie hyung? I just hope Junnie hyung can still do his part on stage tomorrow"

"That's too much info and ew you shouldn't pry into your elder's love life" Seungkwan makes gagging noise

"You're the one who starts this whole conversation!" Chan throws his arm exasperatedly "Besides, why would you bring it up anyway?"

"I'm just worried okay! They weren't acting how they usually does! Well, Junhoon is fine I guess, cause they actually make progress but Soonwoo is worrying!"

"You….are those ship names? Anyway, I don't think we need to worry tho. They knew each other best so we should leave it to them to sort out, you know?" Hansol reasons.

* * *

_"General Jeon! We have received a message from our scouts, it appears the enemy has started to advance and took over some villages on the east."_

_"Tell the troops to prepare themselves, we will deal with the enemy soon" Wonwoo orders the messenger without looking up from the map on his table._

_"Yes, sir!"_

_The general was so lost in his musings he didn't realize the figure approaching him "Leaving so soon?"_

_"Princess…." General Jeon looks into expressive eyes, there's steely determination in them, and her posture is perfect but he can see the slight tremor in her hands._

_"There's another war looming ahead isn't it?" Princess Soon asks "How long are you going to be gone now, General?"_

_"You do not need to be worried, Princess. Even if something were to happen to me in the battlefield, I have assigned some of the best fighters to be your bodyguard. You will be protected no matter what."_

_Princess Soon's eyes narrowed._

_"That's not what I…" the princess closed her eyes, taking deep breaths to calm herself, her hands clutching her dress tightly. "Fine"_

* * *

"What's wrong?"

"Wonwon won't talk to me" Soonyoung's put down his fork.

"Nice tongue twister, but he probably just wasn't feeling well?" the music producer tries to cheer his best friend (although he will never admit this out loud)

"Well, if he isn't feeling well he should come to me to make him well!"

"Hoonie! Here's your rice! Oh, Jeonghan hyung said he wants to walk around the hotel for a bit, so I'll be going out now kay?" Jun bends down to hug the shorter male and sneak a nuzzle "Bye Hoonie! Bye Soonie!"

Soonyoung's jaw went slack "I felt like repeating this a lot, but.. What just happened? What did you do to my beloved gemini twin!?"

"Shut your mouth, its unsightly, I didn't do anything bad to Junnie, and stop trying to rhyme everything. It's pathetic" Jihoon tries to hide his blush and cover his smirk.

"But you two just! He kissed you! Right there! Right in front of everyone!" Soonyoung flailed his arms

Jihoon rolls his eyes "That wasn't a kiss, he just give me a hug and it's not like anyone pays any attention anyway."

"But that's not all is it?" The performance team leader pouts "I thought I'm you best friend!"

"I just… I've been thinking, I don't want to keep him at arm's length and ends up losing him you know?" Jihoon plays with his chopsticks "I thought, I might as well hold him tight and makes him mine along the way. But apparently I don't even need to woo him because he already gave me his heart and I'm the one who's blind for not seeing it"

"Well, we tried telling you about it but you're just that stubborn so…." Soonyoung shrugs his shoulder "But seriously, I'm happy for both of you"

"Now that you've successfully changed the topic, can we go back to discussing about you and Wonwoo?"

"I don't know what I did wrong, okay?" Soonyoung pouts again "He was fine yesterday and suddenly he just won't talk to me, he won't pick up my calls, he didn't reply to any of my texts, and he didn't give me any good night kiss or even a hug!"

"Sometimes I forgot how disgustingly cheesy you guys are" Jihoon sighs "Yesterday you said? Like, after our flight?"

"Yea! Why? Did you have any idea?" The hamster tries to shake his friend but thought better of it.

"Hmmmm I think you should give him some space, he's just being an idiot." Jihoon has a thoughtful expression on his face.

* * *

_The wedding was magnificent, the whole country celebrated the union between Princess Soon and General Jeon. The people thought the two are a match made in heaven. The Princess is humble and kind, she always listens to the people and help the maid as much as she can even though she's a princess. The general has won many battles and is one of the king's most trusted generals despite his young age._

_"I entrust my daughter in your care, Jeon. Take care of her"_

_"I will, Your Majesty"_

_"May this union signifies a prosperous and glorious times ahead of us"_

_General Jeon keeps looking at his future wife. She has an amazing wedding dress on her person, and her face is adorned with a smile. But he noticed how her smile never reach her eyes and her eyes doesn't have the same sparkle it usually held._

_Later that night, when the guests has returned and the newlywed retreat to their residence, Jeon approached his wife "Princess, you father has entrusted your safety and well being to me and I intend to do my best to fulfill it. I will do everything in my power to keep you safe and unharmed, my lady."_

_"I know you will do your best in keeping me safe, general" the princess turns her gaze to her husband "but what about my happiness?"_

_"My lady?" the general looks taken aback._

* * *

"How long are you going to ignore him?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Wonwoo ignores the way Jihoon's eyes twitches.

"Stop lying Jeon, you suck at it" Jihoon grabs Wonwoo's arm "remember what I told you if you ever make Soonyoung sad"

"Wonwoo!" Jun barrels through the two, breaking Jihoon's hold and grabs Wonwoo's shoulders himself "Did you break up with Soonie?"

Wonwoo eyes widen "What? No!"

Jun narrows his eyes, shaking his best friend's shoulder "Are you sure? He's crying in his room right now, and he's stuffing his face with ice cream! He even demolished my snack stash!"

"What? I…."

"What are you doing still here? Go! Talk to him you doofus!" Jun shoves the taller boy away

Watching Wonwoo's retreating back, Jihoon side eyed Jun "Is he really crying?"

"Nope, but he does eats all my snacks and I don't think Minghao and Channie should be subjected to anymore round of whining from Soonie if we don't want any homicide happening" Jun smiles sweetly

Jihoon smirks, taking his boyfriend's hand in his own "Let's hope your plan works. Wanna look for some street food for snacks? My treat"

Jun beams brightly (and prettily Jihoon thinks) "Yes!"

* * *

_He knows he lost too much blood and he really should retreat but he can't leave his subordinates behind. Too many have lost their lives, it is his duty as the general to see the battle to the end. He felt sluggish, his vision is getting blurry and he briefly wonder how it's getting colder in the middle of summer._

_"Jeon!"_

_The general stops in his tracks, trying to focus and listen to that voice, as impossible as it is to hear it in the battlefield._

_"Jeon!" "Die!"_

_He can feel someone aims their sword for his back, and he's preparing himself for the sensation of cold metal slicing through his body, but it never came. He looks back and his blood runs cold._

_"Princess?" Jeon rush forward to catch the falling figure._

_"You idiot, why didn't you retreat? You're badly injured" Princess Soon slurs_

_"I...That's not important! What are you doing here? Why aren't you in hiding?" Jeon panics, he tries to stop the bleeding but he knew the princess' wound is too deep._

_"I heard you're in a pinch, so I thought I'll give my husband a hand." She chuckles "don't worry, our soldiers have mostly retreated, they're being treated by medics already"_

_"But why? You could have been free if I…."_

_"You don't get it do you?" The princess touches her husband's face gently "You are my happiness, I love you, you stupid iceberg"_

_"Princess, I….." he held the princess hands, feeling the moment it went slacks and her last breath leaves her body._

* * *

"Won?" Soon's face is full of concern "Are you okay?"

"I love you"

Soonyoung eyes widen, "Well, I sure hope you do! After all, You're stuck with me, you know?"

Wonwoo envelopes Soonyoung in a hug "Well you're stuck with me too, you know?"

"Hmmm I sure am lucky" Soonyoung snuggle into the warm embrace "so, are we going to talk about what happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"It's not you, it's…." Wonwoo sighs, tightening his hold on his beloved "I don't wanna lose you again"

"What?"

"Can we not talk about it? I just…." Wonwoo holds his lover's face in his hands, caressing his cheeks gently "I love you so much. I really do, I've never and will never love anyone as much as I love you"

Soonyoung blushes "Oh, I love you too Won, I'll never get over how lucky I am to find you and to have you here"

They both close their eyes, forehead touching and breathing in each other, a small smile playing on their lips.

* * *

Omake 1

"So, you two okay now?"

"Good, so we can leave and be done with this drama right? Hyung, don't forget we got practice tomorrow at nine!"

Soonyoung rolls his eyes "Seriously? Can't you guys read the mood a bit?"

"Well, maybe next time don't do the heart touching reunion right in front of the door? You guys are blocking the exit" Chan points out

Minghao just chuckles and shakes his head "Don't sound so bitter Channie, you'll stay single if you keep that up"

"Anyway, we're happy for both of you, congrats on being the cheesiest couple again, and see you guys tomorrow kay?" with that parting words, the two youngest performance members left their leader to spend quality time with his favorite hip hop unit's walking encyclopedia.

* * *

Omake 2

(in an alternate ending)

" Who would have thought the fearsome and stoic General can be so caring and tender to plants?"

"You said that as if you don't enjoy the view, my lady" Jeon got his back turned, but Soon can definitely hears his smirk

"And why won't I? I get to see my husband in nothing but a pair of pants, sweating, and flexing his muscles in a very enticing way."

Said husband laughs freely, "I'll take that as a compliment"

"That is a compliment! You don't see me commenting on some random man's muscle now do you?"

"If you do, they better prepare themselves to leave the country or face me head on"

"Jealous much? I guess it's a good thing we move to some obscure forest without any neighbors around us huh?"

"I admit that plan was great" Jeon held Soon's hands in his "I still prefer it if you'd told me beforehand, my lady. Seeing you injured like that, I'll never forgive myself if something were to happen to you"

Soon smiles brightly, kissing her husband's hands gently "Have faith in me, will you? But don't worry, I promise I'll stay by your side in this life and the next"

* * *

Omake 2

"Jihoonie~ guess who~?" Jihoon hears the sweet voice as she feels the soft hands covering her eyes.

Fighting back a smile, Jihoon chimes "Gee, I wonder to whom does this beautiful voice and smooth hands belongs to?"

Jun giggles and shifts her hands to her best friend/neighbor/most important existence's cheeks "I think your voice and hands are the most beautiful, Hoonie"

"Not as much as your existence in my life" Jihoon laid a gentle peck on her favorite spirit's petal soft lips.

"Hoonie~" the purple haired spirit's cheeks colored the same as her beloved's hair but her smile shows her true feeling.

Jihoon had a soft expression on her face, before she realizes what her future wife (only in her head for now, no need to scare the pretty angel with her plans, but Jihoon intends to do whatever it takes to keep the cat lover by her side) is wearing "Junnie, what are you wearing?"

Perking up, Jun beams at Jihoon "Do you like it? I heard this is the traditional dress of your country? I hope I did it justice…."

The older spirit looks truly ethereal in a hanbok with the color of twilight sky. The mix of soft blue and pale pink enhances the foreign fairy's beauty.

Jihoon felt speechless, so she says the first thing that came to her mind "Marry me, Junnie"

"Eh?"

* * *

Omake 3

"Alright, is everyone here already?" Seungcheol asks, doing mental head count to his children "Wait, where's 96liner?"

"Oh,I wouldn't bother them if I were you" Jeonghan says, draping himself on the nearest sofa.

"Wonwoo hyung is staying in Soonyoung hyung room's, but that's not really a surprise is it?" Minghao chimes.

Seungkwan looks scandalized, shocked and relieved at the same time "Oh the cheesy couple made up already? Well that was fast"

"Told you there's no need to worry about them" Hansol shrugs

"What about the oblivious couple? Has anyone seen them? Seungkwan?"

"Why are you asking me?" said main vocal looks confused

"Because you're Jun's roommate?" Jisoo asks just as confusedly

"Uh, no? Jihoon hyung took my key and drag Junnie hyung to their room" Seungkwan scrunches his face

"You mean Jihoon finally makes a move on Jun?" Jisoo looks impressed "Well, someone is getting some, alright"

"Hyung, stop sounding like a perverted old man"

Seungcheol sighs tiredly "So none of you told them we need to leave early today? Isn't anyone going to at least call them or wake them?"

"Not it" Jeonghan said

"Not it" Jisoo said

"On behalf of maknae line, I'd like to say, not it" Chan declares

"Same" Mingyu said

"What's so bad about…" Seokmin couldn't even finish his sentences before Minghao cuts with "What Seokmin trying to say is, we're not it either"

Seungcheol looks at his children (and yearmates but he doesn't really sees them as friends, more like the eccentric uncle and the mischievous, nagging aunt to his children) before sighing "You guys are the worst"

* * *

Omake 4

"Ah, look! It's that store where we met the red lady!" Soonyoung points.

"You mean, the creepy lady who says something cryptic and then disappear?"

"Oh! I think that's what triggered it!"

Soonyoung looks at Jun "Triggered what?"

Jun contemplates what he's about to say, on the one hand it's pretty weird but he knows his friends won't make fun of him "After we meet that lady, I start having this weird dream. It felt really vivid, like I'm actually there and not in a dream?"

Wonwoo and Jihoon looks at each other.

"You too? Whoa, I thought I was the only one" Soonyoung tried to recall his dreams "I think I was a hamster in a zoo? A petting zoo? But there's a whole bunch of animals there too…. A camel, a fox, a horse and a lot of cats"

"Really? In my dreams, I was a cat and I was in a zoo too!" Jun gasps "Wait, what if we're in the same zoo?? Soonie, does the zoo have a red panda? I think I saw a red panda that looks exactly like Hoonie!"

"Oh yeah! Now that you mention it, I did see a red panda there" Soonyoung hummed "But he sure is a lazy bum, he just sleeps and eats all the time except when the pretty eyed kitty cuddle him, then he got aggressive when someone comes too close"

Jun scrunches his nose "But I like that panda… He's always so cuddly and he has a really cute yawn and smile! Just like Hoonie!"

"Well I think the black cat is way cuter, he always gives me food and carry me around on his back!" Soonyoung declares.

The two youngest 96liner listened exasperatedly to their boyfriends' rambling.

"Your boyfriend is an idiot"

"Yours isn't any better"

**Author's Note:**

> My submission for the Once Upon A Dawn Fic Fest! IM SORRY ITS LATEEE
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it~~


End file.
